Control me
by Delinka
Summary: Debra has a solution to the problem that is called Dexter. !SPOILERS for S07E02! Seriously, don't read if you haven't watched it or don't mind spoilers. Contains foul language and talk of certain 'lifestyles', rated T because of that, but nothing really happens.


!SPOILERS for S07E02! !SPOILERS for S07E02! !SPOILERS for S07E02! !SPOILERS for S07E02!

I won't be continuing this fic, I'm more of a reader than a writer ^^'  
I just wanted to write this one chapter. It's kinda what I felt when I saw the latest episode (which is totally awesome btw, have been wanting Debra to find out for a while now)

Feel free to adopt this fic btw, if anyone's interested.

!SPOILERS for S07E02! !SPOILERS for S07E02! !SPOILERS for S07E02! !SPOILERS for S07E02!

* * *

Dexter was a creature of habit. Of routine, you might even call him predictable. That is of course if anyone knew what he was up to. See, while Dexter has to be adaptable to be able to keep three steps ahead of the police, the kills he did were a routine.

Harry had seen that when Dexter was young. Dexter being upset when a routine was broken might've been cause for any other parent to think of perhaps Autism. Harry however had known better. Harry had given Dexter the Code. A routine on how he should kill. Rules on who he should and shouldn't kill.

While Harry probably could've done better than conditioning his adopted son to be a serial killer, he had done what he thought was best.

* * *

When Debra ordered Dexter to move in with her, it gave her a rush. Don't get her wrong, she was literally sick of the way she had been ignorant of her brother being a sick serial killer. She knew however, that Dexter was capable of more. While he might've been able to fool himself into believing he was nothing better than a monster, he hadn't fooled Debra. Besides being a serial killer that is. She was still going to strangle him someday soon for putting her in this position.

The way Dexter had followed the rules however…

It made her think.

He had said with each rule, even when she didn't explicitly say that it was a rule, which rule number it was. And referring to those rules whenever they were in question.

While Debra knew that Dexter had trouble following the rules, she was a detective. Of course she had noticed the drugs in her steak and him sneaking out. He surprised her greatly by calling her though. That was the moment when she knew that not everything was lost.

Maybe Debra could work with that.

With a sigh Debra thought back to the two months she had spent in a D/S relationship.

Back in her college days Debra had been in a relationship with an older man. In fact he had been 8 years older and had a very busy, not to mention stressful, job. She had known that the man had a wife and even some kids. The man had been clear about that. In fact, his wife knew about their starting D/S. She had been the one to suggest in when she couldn't give her husband what he needed while he was on the verge of a burn-out.

Their relationship only consisted of a physical one, one of mistress and slave. It wasn't all about sex. It had taken Debra a while before figuring that out. After she did however, her skills in dominating flourished.

It was only when the wife had finally been convinced to give their relationship a D/S spin, that she had gotten back in a more usual sexlife. That didn't mean however that she had forgotten the experience, no matter how many years ago it was.

Maybe what Dexter needed, was a hard hand. Discipline. Having no control whatsoever.

Debra couldn't deny her ulterior motives however. The thought of Dexter kneeling before her. Her sweet little innocent Dexter. He wasn't so sweet though. She knew that now.

With a glint in her eyes she stood up.

Dexter visibly startled. Debra had been staring at him for half an hour now, not moving at all.

Ignoring her brother, Debra walked to the door.

"You better fucking stay on that couch Dexter, I fucking mean it."

Now Dexter was looking at her like a kicked puppy. No, stop. She had to quit thinking about Dexter as an innocent. The sooner she managed that, the sooner she could detach herself from the knowledge of what she was going to put her brother through. Thinking that, she tried to justify to herself that it would keep her brother from killing anymore people. It didn't help the warmth pooling in her belly though. The thought of Dexter all helpless…

"You know I won't go out Deb," he paused for a moment.

Right, she was talking to Dexter, no zoning off.

" that was the rule wasn't it?"

Debra wasn't convinced. Dexter was sneaky, he had to have been, fooling a detective, fuck that, the whole police corps and even the fucking FBI too.

"I have to run an errand, I'll be back in an hour tops. Remember Dex, call me whenever your… Dark Passenger acts up. And I meant it, if you come off of that couch, I'm going to do something Dad should've done when he first noticed your 'dark passenger'" Debra said, with a stern glare at Dexter.

"You mean put me in an asylum?" Dexter asked, manipulating his face into showing fear. He had already decided, he would do everything his sister would ask of him. Or at least try. He wasn't sure he could resist the temptation of his Dark Passenger, but for Debra he would try.

Her glare softened a bit before returning to their harsh glint. "No, I'd give you the spanking you deserved."

With that she turned, grabbed her keys and walked out of the door, just missing the startled look Dexter gave her.

Why did his belly constrict on hearing that? Was it just him or was the room a little bit warmer..?


End file.
